


Supernatural Beach Party, Balthazar

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Balthazar brings fun wherever he goes.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 5





	Supernatural Beach Party, Balthazar

It was a little tame for his tastes, but Balthazar could make the most out of any party. There were no orgies, but he was able to make an overly friendly conga line with relative ease. 

There were plenty of the people at the bar who hadn't heard all of his stories, or their latest embellishments. 

Someone had started a topless beach section. It was even better now that he'd turned it into a nude beach situation; a small change with big impact, all part of his work smart not hard motto. Or something like that. 

Now, it was time to go poke the bears at the grill to see what fun could be had there.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
